Sheta
by Neflanthir
Summary: Based just before and during the Miltian Conflict, though most of it contains few details of the actual game. Pairing is Canaan X Wilhelm, though it's only mild. Rating is purely for the pairing. Oneshot.


Hands wrapped around the bowed head, in a useless and illogical attempt to stop or control the confusing emotions currently raging throughout him. Tightening more into a foetal position, or the closest he could get from his seat, he could only be thankful for the privacy of the dark room. If anyone were to see him right now…

Canaan sighed softly, trying to compose himself. He was an emotionally suppressed Realian and as such his emotions were not meant to affect him or his ability to work, yet here he was sat in the dark completely confused and conflicted.

While he knew all too well that he should report the fault, part of him was afraid to. Admitting that something was wrong meant explaining what the fault was, why he deemed the suppressor to be malfunctioning, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. How could he possibly admit the truth of these feelings, especially if he was required to explain everything to that particular person?

Hearing movement from the other side of the door, Canaan stood up, returning to his usual nonchalant self. Turning away from the door he turned his attention to the 'view' outside the window. This would make it far easier to make excuses as to why he was here and that was his primary concern. He unintentionally stiffened slightly as the door opened, but forced himself to return to his normal posture.

"Talk to me Canaan." The soft voice commanded.

Canaan cringed internally, this was the one person he didn't want to speak to and the one person he couldn't ignore. "About what?"

"You know very well what I'm referring to. Explain to me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Canaan, I'm not going to ignore this situation, nor am I going to judge you on anything you say. Explain the details to me or I can't help you."

"I don't want to…" Canaan stated, though his resolve was breaking.

Wilhelm moved beside him. "It's okay Canaan. Just talk to me, you don't need to be afraid."

"I shouldn't be feeling this way, I don't know why I am…can't you just fix the suppressor without me having to explain anything?"

Wilhelm allowed a slight half smirk, half smile to grace his features. "Canaan, you're emotionally suppressed, that isn't the same as being emotionless. You can feel everything that everyone else does and you're perfectly entitled to have those feelings. If you don't understand then you need to explain it to me so I can help you."

Canaan hesitated, then without thinking placed his lips against Wilhelm's. As soon as it registered what he'd done he moved to the other side of the room, making sure not to face the CEO.

"My apologies." He stated quietly, afraid of the other's reaction.

"That's alright, I understand now. Though the bad news, for you at least, is that I don't think there is a fault with your system."

Canaan looked round, confused. "How could there not be?"

"Certain strong emotions when not understood and over-analysed through misconception can cause a multitude of problems. Now you shouldn't be so concerned about this, it should settle down to a manageable level."

Canaan nodded dumbly as Wilhelm left the room, once again left to his thoughts. For all the numerous ideas that had run through his head, the reaction that had occurred was far from foreseen. The complete lack of anything was almost startling, his creator was right however, he was a lot more collected and in control.

Returning to the window once again, he tried to understand what had just happened, what Wilhelm had done to help him without seeming to have done anything, and more so, why he could feel such things for the CEO when he seemed completely unable to appreciate the 'beauty' humans saw. What made the CEO so different from everything else?

Canaan shook his head slightly; deciding that such things went beyond logic and as such weren't worth the time he was giving them. Sighing he left the room, hoping some training in the E.S simulator would help him get back to normal so he could start acting and feeling like himself again. He was a specialised Realian after all, not a human.

--

Having spent as much time as he could in the E.S simulator and any other training he could find to do, Canaan felt a lot more like himself. He hadn't been distracted at all, everything had been perfectly controlled, even when he saw the CEO watching him, he had stayed calm and collected.

What exactly had happened in that room to change things so much he wasn't sure, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about it. Being able to function the way he wanted and expected to was definitely something he took for granted and to lose that had shaken him, not that he was about to admit that to anyone of course.

While it was true he was back in control of himself and he was functioning the way he and others expected, that didn't mean the thoughts or feelings were gone. No, that hadn't changed; they just weren't as overwhelming as before. It was still confusing, he was still as innocent and clueless, but as long as he could get on as normal it was okay. He could ignore their existence; after all, while he had been very good about it, the CEO was hardly going to be interested in such things.

"I shouldn't be either. Maybe I'm just confusing it with something else…" Canaan muttered softly.

"Without experience in love, it's hard to know its many forms and meanings, isn't it?" Wilhelm stated from behind him, having just left one of the many rooms.

Canaan turned to face him, trying to hide the fact that Wilhelm had startled him. "Emotions in general are confusing, but certainly this one is causing more trouble than the others. My apologies for the problems I've caused."

"No, I wouldn't say that you've been problematic. I have some meetings to attend at present, but come and see me in a few hours and we'll see what can be done to help you."

"Yes sir."

Strange, I feel anxious about this, as to the strange feeling in my stomach, I have no idea. It isn't the first time that I've been called to his office, so why would it have this effect? This is becoming quite frustrating, I'm responding like a human, which I'm not, nor do I have any wish to be. Get a grip on things Canaan, this sort of nonsense is unacceptable.

Different forms…is he saying that I am confused? Am I confusing one sort for another sort? Am I just looking for some sort of attention, but it's more parental than romantic? I don't suppose that is something I can really figure out by myself, emotions are something I have very little experience with. Anyway, he said he'll help me, so I don't need to concern myself with this now.

--

It seems strange to be in here for such a 'personal' matter. I have been in here once or twice, but only ever on official business and only ever briefly, he doesn't really have much in the way of dealings with other people, at least not face to face. I don't know what to expect from this, nor what is expected of me.

I suppose part of the problem is what happened, he hasn't said anything about it, so I don't know where I stand. Master Wilhelm has a tendency of not showing any emotions and being vague about anything even remotely personal. It was surprising to hear him say that, I hadn't expected him to offer to help me, it doesn't seem to be like him. No one really knows him well enough to make a comment like that though, do they? Master Wilhelm always keeps himself to himself.

"Please take a seat Canaan, I won't keep you waiting for long, but unfortunately I do have to finish this." Wilhelm stated politely as Canaan entered his office.

Canaan nodded, doing as he was told. It didn't take him long to decide that he definitely didn't like being here for the reason he was. The closest analogy he could think of was that of a naughty child waiting to be scolded. A feeling he was certainly none too fond of.

Having nothing better to do, and not wanting to think about why he was sat there, Canaan took the opportunity to look around the room, instantly noticing just how neat it was, or rather, how ordered it was. Nothing was out of place; everything was placed neatly and was well arranged. His office was yet another portrayal of calmness and order. There was nothing sentimental within the room, no pictures of loved ones or personal items of any sort. It was completely sterile, unlike the work spaces of the other humans on the Dammerung that he had seen.

As promised, Wilhelm didn't keep him waiting for long, though Canaan wished he had. The situation was not one he was comfortable in, personal interaction was something he avoided at the best of times, and this was certainly not what he would describe as such.

"I know." Wilhelm stated softly, gaining Canaan's attention. "This does need to be resolved however, and I thought you would rather speak to me than someone else. I can always arrange something else if you prefer?"

Canaan shook his head, someone else knowing about this was the last thing he wanted. "No, it's just…awkward. I have no idea what is expected of me."

"Expected? Nothing. Think of it as a normal counselling session, all attachments removed. Firstly let us begin with what happened earlier. I know it will be difficult for you, but I want you to tell me what you felt, before, during and after my presence there."

"Before, thoroughly confused, angry with myself for behaving in such a manner, weak and useless… During, anxiety, and after…I'm not sure, relief maybe."

"Anxiety, over what?"

"Everything. You being there, that I had no choice but to be honest about what was wrong, what you'd think, what would happen. This is all…it isn't me, this isn't part of my programming. I don't like…"

"Not being in control of yourself, but because I am, you have no idea where you stand with me."

Canaan nodded, not really sure what to say. While he couldn't figure anything out about the CEO, Wilhelm seemed to understand him perfectly. That he supposed was a lot of the appeal, he wasn't anything like anyone else, his self control was flawless and he was a complete enigma. Despite his position, no one knew anything about him, unless it was something he allowed them to.

There was of course no denying his physical beauty either, Canaan had no doubt that at least half of the Dammerung's female crew members would flock around him if they had the chance and knew what he looked like. He had heard enough of them talking dreamily about the CEO just from having heard his voice a few times.

Wilhelm smirked slightly and Canaan knew he wouldn't like the next question the CEO asked. "Yes, I'm afraid it's time to ask that. What were your thoughts and feelings when you kissed me?"

Canaan wasn't sure how to react to that. The question wasn't one he wanted to answer, but the playful tone Wilhelm had used left him feeling surprised and curious. Part of him very much wanted to answer to see what it meant while the other part wanted to curl under the table and ignore the question completely.

"I don't know, sorry. As soon as it registered I took back control, up to that point, I'm not sure that anything registered." The answer was blunt and clinical, not how he felt at all.

Wilhelm didn't seem in the least dissuaded however, the mischievous glint remaining present. While it made him feel nervous, it also intrigued him, this sort of behaviour was not something the CEO was known for. If nothing else, he had to admit it removed at least some of his anxiety. Curiosity had bypassed most of his other thoughts and feelings.

Wilhelm hesitated, seeming to decide against whatever it was he had been considering. "Are you sufficiently happy that you can function within your required parameters?"

"Yes. I seem to be functioning within my normal constraints. Master Wilhelm…"

Canaan trailed off, not really sure what it was he wanted to ask. His curiosity and his fears were conflicting with each other, making it hard to know what it was he really wanted. Wilhelm seemed to understand and said nothing, leaving Canaan to his thoughts.

"I don't understand you at all." Canaan muttered softly.

Wilhelm smiled slightly. "No one does. I have little time to myself, without concerning myself with socialising. Personal details have no purpose within the realm of work."

"Don't you ever get lonely? Humans seem to be incapable of functioning without others."

"No. I don't follow their way."

"Thoughts, feelings, actions, I know you aren't the same. That's probably what interests me, you seem far more perfect than them."

"Perfect? Different is perhaps a better word to use. I'm not the same as they are, I shouldn't be judged under the same pretences."

"But you won't explain what you mean by that. You do seem to enjoy teasing, not that anyone would believe me if I told them that."

A beep sounded and Wilhelm frowned slightly. "It seems my presence is required. We can continue this another time if you wish."

"Yes, I would like to speak to you further, if only to try to understand you better. Good day Master Wilhelm."

Canaan exited the room, not expecting a response from the other, though he was sure he'd seen Wilhelm smile again. He knew very well that he had not surprised the other with his comment, but the smile meant that Wilhelm would most likely allow his request.

Canaan smiled internally, despite his reservations it had gone very well. The CEO had certainly surprised him, he had been far more open and playful than he was ever conceived to be. As he had stated to Wilhelm, were Canaan to tell anyone, he would not be believed.

--

Two weeks after their initial 'meeting', Canaan had not seen the CEO once. Wilhelm had been in meeting after meeting, for concerns over U-TIC and Miltia mainly, though as Executive Committee Director, Wilhelm had a lot of other matters to attend to as well. Rumour said that Wilhelm was out to pass a law of some sort and once that had gone through, he would resign and concentrate purely on his company.

Canaan had little doubt that Wilhelm would be placing a lot of attention on the developing problems with Realians, he had after all made Canaan specifically to avoid such problems, but he wasn't something they could mass-produce, something that, for whatever reason Canaan found himself very glad for. His individuality was something he did enjoy, he stood out from the rest of them, he wasn't another toy to be thrown in the pile, he actually meant something, Wilhelm had showed him that.

He had little doubt at present that he would be expected to assist in the coming events, if rumours were to be believed however, there would be major issues with the trust and capability of Realians in general. Canaan supposed that if Wilhelm told them he would be able to do the job they would have little choice but to accept that.

In some ways he hoped that he could go and actually do something real, but in other ways, he wasn't really sure that he wanted to be working for someone other than his creator. What if he couldn't return home and was stuck with humans who didn't understand what he was, who treated him like a worthless toy? Wilhelm wouldn't allow that though, or so he hoped at least.

"You look concerned." The soft voice Canaan had found himself missing stated.

"Master Wilhelm? No, I was just working through I few analogies." Canaan replied plainly.

Wilhelm gave a knowing look, but dropped the issue. "I should have an hour free this evening if you still wish to continue."

"I would."

"Very well, then I shall expect you around 19.00."

"Yes Master Wilhelm."

This time Canaan didn't bother masking his smile; that was exactly what he needed. One again Wilhelm had been there when he needed him and took all the doubts and confusion away. The promise of spending more time with his creator made everything seem that much better.

I still haven't gotten over this 'school girl' crush... It doesn't seem to bother him though and because of it, I've seen a side to him that most wouldn't believe existed. To have him acting so open and comfortably around me was amazing, I really want to see more of that, and him in general.

Even though to anyone looking, that was a formal conversation, I could see the same playfulness present, though a lot more hidden and controlled. It's really wonderful to have that sort of interaction with him. I really don't understand why I feel this way, but I can't deny that I do, not to myself or him that is, no one else will know anything about it.

I still have a while to wait before then however, though perhaps I shall get lucky and be lost the concept of time as humans seem to, as doubtful as that is. How they can lose themselves in something and be completely oblivious to everything else is beyond me. Though having said that, most of humanities odd and illogical behaviour and thoughts are beyond me. I don't suppose that it really matters, I understand as much as my duties require me to, the rest is irrelevant.

--

So here I am again, alone with him in his office. Unlike last time, I have a little more idea of what to expect, and I'm happy to be here. Master Wilhelm has been so open and friendly with me, I really do feel honoured. He's normally such a private person, I don't know why he's behaving so differently with me, but I'm not complaining.

It's reassuring being here with him, and it also gives me a chance to experience aspects that I otherwise wouldn't. Here with him, I can be anyone I want to be, here I'm not just a custom Realian.

"Canaan." Wilhelm said softly, breaking Canaan out of his musings.

Canaan looked over, tilting his head slightly at the sober tone. "Yes Master Wilhelm?"

Wilhelm frowned slightly. "How many times must I tell you, there is no need for such formalities. You're aware of the growing problems on Miltia?"

"Yes Master Wilhelm." Canaan retorted sarcastically.

Wilhelm gave him a playful glare before continuing as normal. "While there is some dispute about the use of Realians, your presence may be necessary there during the Descent Operation."

"With me piloting the E.S. Unit I had expected as much. My capabilities exceed theirs, it would be illogical not to use them."

"Does it concern you at all?"

"No. I trust your judgement. If you say I'm capable then I am."

Wilhelm smiled at the pure innocence of Canaan's reply. "Because I made you? But you should know that humanity is hardly infallible."

"You're different from them." Canaan replied simply.

Wilhelm smiled again. "Yes, I am. One day you will understand just how much, but for now, I prefer for you to keep your innocence in such matters."

Canaan looked perplexed before deciding to drop the matter, instead choosing to as the question he had been thinking about. "You've asked me, but I've never dared to ask you back…what did you think when I kissed you?"

Wilhelm smirked. "I did wonder how long it would take you. Though to be honest, I didn't really take any of it in, I may not have shown it, but I was as surprised as you. I suppose we'd have to repeat it for either of us to really know."

Canaan raised an eyebrow, unsure how to take the comment. He had learnt quite quickly how sarcastic and playful Wilhelm could be, but equally that made it difficult to tell what he actually meant or wanted. The daring smirk didn't help matters at all, but whether this was purely to see if Canaan would, or because he actually wanted it was something was something Canaan knew the CEO would not make clear.

"Is that a bad attempt at a pick-up line?" Canaan retorted after a while, not willing to be beaten quite yet.

"Hm? Perhaps it might be. Do I need to try a little harder then?" Wilhelm replied undeterred, smirk still firmly in place.

This is really unfair. How am I meant to take it? He really can be quite the sadist at times… Does he want me to kiss him again, or is he just playing around? He deliberately makes it hard to tell just to 'drive me up the wall'. He seems to have a bad habit of saying enough to catch my interest before refusing to say any more on the matter. Maybe I should just not care whether he means it or not and just do what I want instead. The question there being, what do I want?

Canaan shrugged, deciding that continuing to analyse the situation wasn't going to get him anywhere. The confusion and confliction would most likely only increase through the continuation of the internal debate. Going against his usual behaviour, Canaan decided to simply act on impulse, or at least attempt to.

Closing the gap between himself and Wilhelm, he braced himself on the back of the sofa, allowing him to lean close to the CEO without leaning on him. He was about to speak when Wilhelm casually placed his arms around Canaan's waist, still smirking.

Canaan brushed his lips softly against Wilhelm's. "You know, if you really think I'm that irresistible you could have just said so in the first place."

"That would completely spoil my fun. It's far more interesting keeping you guessing. Besides, whoever said I do?"

Canaan moved his lips to Wilhelm's again, this time kissing him properly. Wilhelm responded, but Canaan could still feel the smirk remaining. In some ways it made him feel a little better about the situation, since Wilhelm didn't seem to mind his actions, though equally it left him wondering what exactly was going on. Pulling back he looked at Wilhelm inquisitively, trying to figure out what the CEO was thinking or feeling.

Remember Wilhelm's reply to his question, Canaan decided to ask him again. "This time you had fair warning, so what are your thoughts on the matter?"

Wilhelm's smirk widened. "Well, for someone with no previous knowledge of such things, you're surprisingly adept at it. That isn't really the answer you want though, is it?"

Canaan allowed a half-pout to form at Wilhelm's teasing words and tone. "No, you know very well it isn't. I suppose I should take the comment as a compliment however, so thank you."

Wilhelm dropped the smirk, looking at Canaan seriously. "Canaan, do you understand how difficult and potentially painful this could be for you? Is this something you've thought about? I won't deny you what you want, but only if you're absolutely sure."

"You mean by not being able to come back here if something happens on the mission? And of course the answer to the previous statement you made about the secrets you hold?"

"Yes. There are a lot of things that will make you regret any attachments to me."

"I don't believe that. I don't think I could possibly regret having a connection to my creator."

"You will."

"Then tell me now. How else am I to accept this?"

"I can't. If I do, everything will change. Everything is set the way it needs to be. In the line of ensuring everything follows the path it needs, emotions have no place. When all of that comes together, this will only bring you pain."

"If you're saying that I'm going to have to work against you, then it would hurt regardless. I'm a Realian, you are the only one who can define and decide my existence. I'm sure about this. I think that whatever bad may come of it, the positive points outweigh them."

"I thought you might say that. Very well then, I won't push you away. And to answer your question, I think this is something that could do us both good. These feelings are new to me as well, so as to what they are, I could not say for sure, but it is, pleasant. I do care for you Canaan, for who you are."

Canaan smiled, over the words themselves but also over the pure honesty of them. For once he knew exactly where he stood, there was no joking or playfulness involved. Canaan moved back to Wilhelm again, once again kissing the other, this time Wilhelm responded without the sarcasm and teasing previously present. This time it was real and special for both of them.

--

Canaan pulled Wilhelm to him, revelling in the feeling of having the other so close. They had been a couple for a month now and Canaan never got tired of spending every possible moment with his lover, even if it meant just sitting and watching him work. Wilhelm of course took great pleasure in teasing him, but Canaan didn't mind, knowing that it was one of Wilhelm's ways of showing affection, and receiving that affection was all that really mattered, irrespective of the form it came in.

Despite that, things had been getting more difficult of late; the escalating problems on Miltia were calling for preparations to be made, part of which meant that Canaan was training more in the E.S. simulator. Even with the question of Realian safety, Canaan knew he would be going in Asher, which was very nearly complete now. It wouldn't be long until the Descent Operation began.

Brushing such thoughts aside, Canaan returned his attention to the CEO, nuzzling his hair lightly. He knew Wilhelm wouldn't stay put for long, he had far too much work to do. Vector was offering a lot of support for the unfolding events, not that such was surprising with Wilhelm also being the Executive Committee Director. The insight he seemed to have was somewhat unnerving at times, Canaan's own creation, along with that of the E.S. Unit, seemed to be too perfectly timed, the fact that he was practically the new craft's perfect pilot, despite the fact that it had only been a vague theory at the time…

Canaan pouted slightly as Wilhelm pulled away, placing a chaste kiss to Canaan's lips before returning to his desk. No matter how much he worked, how many hours he had to go without sleep or rest, Wilhelm always seemed to be fine, as perfect and untouched as ever. Even though Wilhelm never pushed for dominance in their relationship, even when Canaan was the one in control, he never lost the aura of control and perfection that was seemingly always present.

Canaan returned to his thoughts, once again musing over the words Wilhelm had said to him, seemingly so long ago now. Not being the same as the others, that he couldn't be judged within the same parameters as them, that Canaan would lose him, fight him; no matter how many times he thought about them, the words never made any sense. It was as if Wilhelm really did know what was coming before it happened, that he could see and control the future, but how could such a thing be true?

It seemed impossible that his feelings for Wilhelm could ever change, why would they? He had seen the real Wilhelm, behind the façade everyone else saw, and he very much liked, no, loved, that person. No matter what façade Wilhelm hid behind, he knew the truth, knew Wilhelm was loving and kind, and that he only wanted the best for everyone, humans and Realians alike. Why would he possibly go against his creator and lover knowing something like that?

What secrets could he possibly be hiding that would be that bad? What could change so much? He speaks as though it will be years before this happens, but how does he know that? I want to ask him, but he already made it clear he won't tell me, he doesn't want me to understand all this yet. How could I ever not put him first? This relationship will cause me much pain in the future…well it's giving me a philosophical headache now. Why is it you are the only one who can make me feel fear? I don't want the future to come; I fear it, because I fear losing you, just as I did before I even had you.

"Canaan? Are you alright?" Wilhelm asked softly, looking up from his work.

Canaan shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Sorry, I'm fine, just thinking."

Wilhelm studied him briefly before standing and returning to sit beside the Realian, wrapping his arms around his lover comfortingly. "I warned you this wouldn't be easy for you. Try not to think of it for now, it doesn't matter."

Canaan nodded placing his head to rest in the nook of Wilhelm's neck. "Stay with me for a little?"

"I have no intention of going anywhere."

Canaan smiled, wrapping his arms around Wilhelm's waist. Yes, Wilhelm was kind and loving, and warm and safe. Why would he ever forget the importance of his beyond perfect creator? Why would he possibly want to defy his master and lover? No, Canaan was quite happy to do whatsoever the CEO wanted, anything so that could keep these precious, wonderful feelings. This here and now was what he wanted, what made him happy, and what defined his existence, Wilhelm was everything, as he should be.

--

Time seems to have passed far too quickly, all of a sudden, here I am on Miltia. I'll admit that I'm pleased to be getting some real combat experience in Asher, especially in a situation that could actually pose some sort of threat. I'm not so thrilled about having a partner, though I'll admit he's intriguing. Something about him reminds me of Wilhelm, though some part of me also feels like this isn't my first encounter with this unusual boy, even though it is.

Surprisingly the soft spoken boy, though I'm not convinced the word boy is accurate except for describing his appearance, is very calm and professional. He's spoken often enough, but only about the situation, of which he seems to know far more than I do. Humans are notoriously unreliable and he should have been affected by our descent, yet nothing has fazed him in the least. Perhaps that's why he reminds me of my creator, though I don't believe he's anywhere near as carefully controlled as the CEO, nor as exceptional.

The more time passes the more I realise that this boy is special, that there is a lot more to him than meets the eye. I find myself liking him, though I don't understand why. Is it simply because, as with Wilhelm, he is not like the rest of humanity? He too seems to be above their flaws, though he tries much harder to hide that fact, not liking to stand out. I know there is far more to this 'chaos' than I will perhaps ever comprehend.

I'm sure there must be some connection between them…something to do with those mysterious words he refused to explain. That belief only serves to trouble me however, for if that is true, then so are the other words he spoke, those words that invoke such fear in me. I need to stop thinking about this and concentrate on the situation.

That black cloud, whatever it may have been, has caused an error in my system, of that much I'm sure. What the error is or where, I don't seem to be able to determine. Once we have retrieved any surviving U.R.T.V.'s and returned, they can take the data Jin Uzuki left with me, and then I can get looked at properly to find out what's wrong and have the damage repaired, safely back home where I belong.

Canaan and chaos entered the debriefing, having taken the two U.R.T.V.'s for medical attention. Both explained the events that had taken place expertly, much to General Helmer's relief. The situation had been a trying one for all involved it seemed. Finally they got to the part of explaining the data Canaan had been left with, which Helmer seemed most eager to retrieve. The only problem being, that when they tried…

No. No, no, no. You can not be serious. Of all the things to gain a fault it's the classified data. That means I'm stuck here until they find a way to retrieve it. No, this is completely unacceptable. I don't want to stay here, I want to go home, I want to go back to Wilhelm. Can't you just trust him to fix me and give you the stupid data? This isn't what I wanted to happen!

I knew it was coming, I don't know how exactly, but I did. I knew from the beginning that if I left, I wouldn't be going back. What was I supposed to do though? I couldn't exactly refuse to do it. Wilhelm…what am I meant to do now? I don't want to be 'on-lend' to the Second Miltian Government, I'm yours, not theirs. Can't you help me? No, I know you can't, but still…

How long will this take? How long will it be before I see your face again? How long before I can come home? Your words return louder than ever, and I know, regardless of my feelings, that I will not be returning to Vector, or to you. All I can do now is wait for these secrets of yours to unravel before me. I can but wait to see the truth behind your warning, to see what changes so much, that I would chose something or someone over you. Still, no matter what, I know these feelings will not change, I love you.

* * *

Well, there we have it, I finally got around to doing the fic, even though I can't see the pairing going down too well... Please let me know what you think? I'm curious as to the thoughts on this pairing, since I haven't come across it before, and of course, the fic in general.

Oh, and I'll admit now that technically this isn't the first time I've written this pairing, Pre-emancipation and Revalutation were actually based on this idea, which I chose to lengthen into this one-shot.

Anyway, I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoyed. Laters.


End file.
